


Escape from the Laboratory

by IncubusMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Baby Animals, Escape, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusMaple/pseuds/IncubusMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he headed back to school to pick up his brother's school report, Feliciano is taken away by an unknown Alien creature.</p><p>He wakes up in a building filled with human- animal hybrids. Only to find out that his friends Gilbert, Alfred and Arthur suffered the same fate as everyone else.<br/>In order to get home, Feliciano must not only defeat the Alien race that keeps them hostage, but must also find a way to get his friends back to normal and to get home safely.</p><p>Will they be able to escape or will they be trapped there forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from the Laboratory

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is slightly older but still pretty recent for it's time.
> 
> I do not own the character of Hetalia, only the aliens and some minor characters.  
> This may have some hints of UsxUk, GerIta and other Hetalia pairngs in it.
> 
> There is a slight hint of violence, but I'll keep it to a minimum.
> 
> Have fun reading!

On a beautiful summer day , Feliciano was driving home on his bike.When he got home, he got a call from his brother Lovino. Lovino forgot to pick up his report so Feliciano drives back to school to get it for him. However, nobody was there and the classroom was kind of messy. “Strange… The classroom was neat before I left.” Feliciano thought. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He turned around, only left to face an disturbing Alien creature. Feliciano wanted to scream, but couldn’t due to the shock. He tried to run, but before he could reach the door, the creature grabbed him and knocked him out.

After a few hours, Feliciano wakes up in a dark bedroom. He looked through the small window. He saw various creatures hanging around , trapped between high walls. But all of them looked sad, emotionless or even aggressive. But… They didn’t look human. There was a little bit of humanity, but the rest of their bodies were stitched , covered in scars and mostly mutated to make them look like some animal- human hybrids. Feliciano starts to cry. He knew that he had to face the same fate as the others: Being mutated by Aliens. Suddenly, Feliciano heared a voice whispering. “Psst! Hey, Feli! Over here, at the door!” A German accent whispered. Feliciano sees a young man the size of his hand with red eyes, white hair, the tail and ears of a rat running towards him. It was Gilbert, one of Feliciano’s friends. “ I’ve come to help you escape.” He says. “ Great…But how?” Feliciano replies. “I’ll lead you to the laboratory where they do tests. Alfred and Arthur are also here. We need to them pick up first and make a plan. Come, I know a secret way.” Gilbert replies as he runs back into the hallway. Feliciano follows the little Gilbert to the laboratory. They stops at a room where someone stomps loudly against the door. “Alfred, I’ve brought Feliciano! Gilbert says. “ That’s awesome, Gil! Come in ,you two.” A voice with an American accent replies. They unlock the door and walk inside while Feliciano closes the door again. He gets tackled by a young man with dark blond hair, blue eyes and some features that normally belong to a Kangaroo. 

“Dude, I’m so glad to see that they didn’t do anything yet.” Alfred says. “Me too.” Feliciano says confused. “Alfred?” Gilbert asks as he points at Alfred pouch. Alfred sighs and puts the little human- rat being in his pouch. “Don’t move too much.” Alfred says and turns back to Feliciano. “So, explain how you’ve got here.” He says to Feliciano. Feliciano explained what happened to him from begin to end. After that, Alfred explains that he, Gilbert, Arthur and a few others ended up the same way, only they ended up becoming some sort of hybrids. Alfred, Gilbert and Arthur remained in the laboratory while the others got sold to a traveling Freak Show. After talking to each other, Feliciano, Alfred and Gilbert escape the room and go to Arthur’s cage. Arthur was a Naga: Half human, half snake. He hisses at the three after Alfred touched his tail. “ Who dares to wake me?!” Arthur yelled with anger. “Dude, It’s just us! We need your help.” Alfred says. Together they made up a plan.

Gilbert jumps out of Alfred’s pouch and runs to the cables of the electricity and breaks them by biting them. When the lights fall out, Feliciano frees Arthur from his cage and follows Gilbert through the building while he rides on Alfred’s back. Arthur slithers through the vents to the exit and waits for the others outside the walls of the domain. When the others enter the gate, Gilbert runs throught the small gaps of the gate while Alfred pushes in open by using his Kangaroo feet. When the closed the gate again, they ran into the woods. After that, Gilbert jumps back into Alfred’s pouch.

“Hey, Alfred! I wanted to ask you something.” He says. “Sure, go ahead.” Alfred replied. “What is that little pink thing that is moving in your pouch?” Gilbert asks. Alfred sighs. “That is a newborn baby Kangaroo. One of the female experiments gave birth to it, but died afterwards. And since I was the only Kangaroo- hybrid left, those aliens placed it in my pouch to keep it alive. I coulnd’t leave it behind.” Alfred says softly. It remained quiet until Arthur puts his hand on Alfred’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. As soon as everything is back to normal, we’ll find a safe home for the little sweetheart.” Arthur says gently. Alfred smiles not paying attention to Gilbert, who complains about that he has to share his “hideout”. “So… What do we do now?” Alfred asks. “First, we need to find the others and free them from that Freak Show. After that, we’ll need to get back to normal again.” Feliciano replies as he watches the sky gets darker.

To be continued....


End file.
